Tan sola
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Chloé se sentía tan sola.


Chloé tenía todo lo que pudiera desear, debía ser apreciada, envidiada. Sin embargo...

¿Por qué ella era la que sentía envidia?

Odiaba a las personas que tenían familias que eran tan unidas. Odiaba no poder ser feliz verdaderamente.

 _Lo odiaba._

En ese instante, Chloé se encontraba mirándose en el espejo. No estaba llorando, pero sus ojos se habían cristalizado y su expresión indicaba que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, había apretado los dientes, conteniendo la ira, como los puños al lado de su cuerpo.

¿Cuánto más tenía que soportar? ¿Cuantas mentiras debía creer?

Se preguntó, mirando con furia su reflejo y lo rompió, tomo un perfume del tocador y lo arrojo contra el espejo provocando que se agrietara. Y ahora este mismo se veía tan roto como ella.

Lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse de sus ojos, mientras seguía observándose. Mostrando por el reflejo del espejo como su cuarto se encontraba desordenado, el cual toda su ropa se encontraba regada por el suelo, como las sabanas de su cama. Y eso lo hizo Chloé hace minutos.

Sabía que ya no era una niña, por lo tanto no podía hacer un berrinche, no podía llorar con la intención de esperar que alguien le comprara lo que desee y el asunto quedaba arreglado. No podían convencerla de esa manera. Ya no.

No obstante tampoco podía aguantarlo más. Cuando dejo de ser una niña intento ser fuerte aguantarse todo, pero ya no podía más.

 _No podía._

La lluvia que se había originado afuera hace un rato había acallado todo. Su dolor, sus lágrimas.

Luego de un rato, Chloé salió afuera no importándole si se empapaba, solo esperaba que la lluvia aliviara un poco de su dolor, camino y camino, hasta llegar a la baranda del balcón, donde la atravesó y se sentó en la cornisa balanceando sus pies.

Recordando lo de hace un momento. Cerro los ojos y tomo aire. Viniendo las imágenes a su mente.

Otra vez había sido engañada por su padre, quien le había prometido que hoy estaría con ella. Sabía que debía dejarse de dar ilusiones porque siempre al final terminaba decepcionada, pero de nuevo…

 _Le había creído y le dolía._

De verdad que odiaba el hecho de que su padre era el alcalde a pesar de que siempre demostraba lo contrario, nunca le gusto porque siempre la dejaba de lado por "sus asuntos importantes". Sin embargo, ya no podía quejarse como cuando era una niña.

 _Ya no era una niña._

Así que trato de ser fuerte. Lo seria y por eso solo le diría que lo olvido y que tenía asuntos que atender y no importaba, a pesar de que realmente lo hiciera. Sí, no era cierto, pero ya todo lo que decía no lo era.

¿Cuándo empezó a mentir? ¿Cuándo empezó a mentirse a sí misma?

Ya hace bastante y ya todos conocían a la falsa Chloé. No viendo que en realidad, la verdadera, se sentía tan sola.

Miro hacia abajo aun balanceando los pies. Preguntándose que sería caer de esa altura.

— ¿Me extrañarían? —Se preguntó con los ojos vacíos — ¿Llorarías papá? —Pregunto al borde del colapso — ¿Acaso te importo? —Cerró los ojos y se paró sosteniendo las barandas.

Por un momento pensó en hacerlo, pero luego se arrepintió, porque era cobarde tomar la vida de esa manera. Ella no era cobarde. Sin embargo cuando iba a pasar de nuevo por la baranda, se resbalo. Intento inmediatamente en sostenerse, pero no fue necesario.

Alguien la había tomado entre sus brazos. Chloé al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que era Chat Noir, que con su bastón la puso de nuevo sobre el balcón.

— ¡¿Ibas a saltar?! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! —Le pregunto el gatito a los gritos.

—Me resbale —Repuso Chloé sin mirarlo y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras la lluvia que era torrencial, los empapaba.

—De tal forma que traspasaste la baranda —Pregunto escéptico alzándose una ceja.

— ¿Qué te importa? ¿Y qué si pensaba saltar? No debería importarte, sino les importo a las personas que están a mí alrededor ¿Por qué debería importarle a un desconocido? —

—Me importa, por supuesto que me importa —

—Ah... —Pronuncio de forma sarcástica —Claro, olvide que eres un héroe, sabes deberías encargarte de los Akumas en vez de las personas. No es tu asunto —Espeto molesta— ¡Ya déjame en paz! —Exclamo yéndose para su habitación.

Chat Noir, mientras tanto la miraba alejarse. Sintiéndose tan idiota.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Ella seguía siendo la misma. La orgullosa, fuerte, caprichosa y llorona. Su amiga. No había cambiado, solo era un disfraz. Estaba fingiendo y él la había dejado… sola.

 _La había dejado sola._

Entonces antes de que Chloé se adentrara a su habitación, la tomo de la muñeca, tirándola hacia él para apoyarla sobre su pecho.

—Lo siento, no te dejare nunca más sola —Musito contra sus cabellos.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! —Exclamo furiosa, tratando de empujarlo, pero él la abrazaba fuertemente y no podía apartarlo — ¡No necesito tu lástima! ¡Suéltame! —Le dijo golpeando su pecho una y otra vez —No la necesito… —Musito, mientras lagrimas se derramaban por sus ojos —No te necesito, a nadie necesito —Mintió de nuevo.

—Estas mintiendo y créeme cuando te digo que no te dejare sola —Repuso y con el dedo índice levanto su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos y ella lo hizo. Viéndolos que su mirada expresaba sinceridad— No te dejare sola —Repitió y ella no pudo aparentar ser más fuerte, se dejó llevar por esas palabras que podían ser una mentira o que podían ser verdad —Te lo prometo — Al oír eso, Chloé llevo sus manos a su espalda y con sus dedos apretujo su traje, buscando contención y lloro.

 _Lloro tan fuerte como la lluvia._

Y en ese momento mientras su cara se encontraba apoyada en el pecho de Chat Noir. Solo ahí, solo en ese instante dejo de sentirse tan sola.


End file.
